Brother's Blood
by BAMitzEvil
Summary: Two friends break down in the middle of nowhere when they see two towns in the distance. The separate and see what they can find. What they find. Is hell.


**Brother's Blood.**

'_Ok... So our car breaks down. __And I'm like  
"I can't fix this shit, we're too basic fo dis".  
__And to the left is RED and to the right is BLU. And you go to RED town and I go up to BLU town…_

_**Ok, you carry on**_**'  
**

As Molly wandered through the BLU town, she was surprised to see no one around. Some of the shop doors were smashed open and she swear she could hear someone moving around. Bullet holes littered the walls of the town. She started to think it was a bad idea to have gone alone.  
_'I've got a bad feeling about this place...'_ Molly turned to leave, but stopped. There, in front of her was a lone figure, casting his shadow down over her as he stared her down with his non flinching stance. The sun shone behind him making it hard to make out any facial features. She did notice a dot of light coming from a wilted citrate at his mouth.  
"Vell Vell... What do ve have 'ere...?" The man's tone was low and had a strong French accent. The man took a step towards her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the RED town, Eva was looting around an empty bar looking for a phone, when the door behind her busted open. Eva, reacting fast, ducked down behind the counter, hiding from the intruders. They nosily moved in, singing and talking loudly. She heard one of them boom to another. "Ey, Demo? Why don't you tap dance over there and grab me a soda? I'm thirsty from all the bonking I did."  
"You bloody boy. You barely did anything today!"  
"Not true! I practically carried this team!" The crowd began to shout at each other, saying who done the most work. Suddenly, two gun shots went off and the gang went silent.  
"Now, Now gentlemen... Enough... Ve've all had a long day and I say ve just get zome liquor into our zystems. Ve did vin after all..." Eva held her breath as a pair of shining shoes carried themselves in front of her and paused. "Zo. Who vants a Beer?"  
"Poor me a large one yer French toast, you..."  
"Has he already had a few?"  
"Oi... Fuak yer, yer Texi Texas... person..."  
Eva wriggled around behind the bar, trying to be quiet. Questions rioted through her head.  
Who were these people?  
Why were they here?  
What the fuck did 'Bonking' mean?  
She lifted her arm, to get in a better position, when it knocked a rack of beer glasses sending a chime through the air. Everyone went quiet. Eva held her breath and listen to the beating of her heart. The pair of shoes moved towards her. A man knelt down and looked under the counter, to be met by frightened blue eyes staring back. The man had a red Ski mask covering his face and was wearing a red suit and tie.  
"Um..." Stuttered Eva. "Hello..."  
The man frowned and grabbed the girl by the V of her shirt. She squealed as he held her up. She looked around at the men in the room. They all stared back at her.  
"Whoa, it's a chick!" Shouted a young man wearing a baseball cap.  
"It's the BLU Spy!" Shouted the man wearing a construction cap and overalls.  
"Easy now comrades!" Shouted the Russian sounding man. "We haven't seen her on field. Put 'er down."  
The suited man who was holding Eva up looked at his comrade and back to the scared girl. He huffed and put her on the floor. He quickly flicked out a pocket knife and held the blade to her throat before she could scramble away.  
"Ztart talking, girl..."  
Eva swallowed, feeling the cool metal on her neck.  
"M-My name is Eva. Me and my friend. Car broke down. Had to find a phone...!" Her eyes started to well. "Please don't kill me..." The man blinked, taken back by the girl's emotion. He flicked back the blade and walked around Eva, back from behind the bar and moved to the other men.  
"Zhe is not a threat. Heck, I doubt Zhe would vin against a fly." The group stared at the girl who stared back. The largest man stepped forward. Even though he had a rough appearance, his gentle blue eyes shone brightly.  
"You say you had comrade little girl. Where is she?"  
Eva pointed in the general direction of the BLU town.  
"She went into the blue one..." All of the men looked at each other with grave expressions. Eva picked up on this and looked up to the large man in front of her. "What... What's wrong..?"  
The man rubbed the back of his neck with a huge hand.  
"That is BLU team space..." He began. "We wipe them all out... A part from one. A Spy."  
"Zet's not talk about 'im." Quickly said the red suited man.  
The large man shook his head.  
"He is fast. Crafty. And dangerous. There is reason why he is last one alive... He has taken many a life. Sniper and Pyro were good friends and credit to team…"  
Eva's eyes widened of the thought of Molly alone. The man picked up on her panic and knelt on one knee so he was face to face with her. "I am Heavy weapons guy. You can call me Heavy." He smiled. He pointed to the group. "Dat is Medic."  
A man with a long white coat nodded and smiled.  
"Gutentag."  
"Dat is Engineer."  
The overall'd man smiled and nodded to Eva.  
"Howdy partner."  
"Dat is Scout." The baseball hatted young man moved quickly up to Eva and grabbed her by the hand and kissed it.  
"Yo wut's up?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Heavy sighed and pushed him back to the group. "What? I was just being friendly." Heavy shook his head and carried on with the roll call.  
"Dat is Demoman." A black man with an eye patch nodded and slurred something in a Scottish accent that was a greeting.  
"And dat is spy." The suited man had his back to Eva. He looked over his shoulder slightly and nodded.  
"How do you do...?"  
Eva waved at the men.  
"Hello... Um." Eva looked for the words to say. Heavy looked down at her and read her mind.  
"You want us to find your comrade with you?" Eva blinked. She fidgeted on the spot and nodded. Heavy turned to the group. "I am willing to go with little girl to find her comrade. What about the rest?" The men looked at each other. Medic stepped forward.  
"I am terrified of dat Spy... But I wish to help the Frau."  
"I ain't scared of no BLU Spy." Huffed the Scout as he stepped forward eyeing Eva with a cocky smirk. The rest of the men stayed back, looking down at their feet. Heavy nodded. "I understand. He has killed many. You can stay here. I will not think of team as Babaehs."  
Red Spy whipped out a pack of opened smokes. He pulled out a single roll of tobacco and put it to his lips. He flicked open a gas lighter and coolly lit the front of the cigarette. Red Spy sucked in some air, pulling the light towards him, burning the paper. He blew out the smoke into the air, tapping his foot.  
"I zwill come along too. Maybe I vill be able to kill this bastard vonce and for all..."  
Eva smiled and looked at the volunteered men with genuine gratitude.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much!"  
The men blushed. Medic snorted and smiled. Scout put his hands behind his head and smirked  
"Taint nothing."  
Heavy smiled. Spy kept his back to the girl and carried on puffing smoke.  
"Please. You lot are getting worked up over a girl's smile."

The men headed out the bar. The rest of the group wishing them luck to kill the Spy and to save Eva's friend. Eva waved back and said she will bring her back for a glass of lemonade. The group of the Medic, The Scout, The Spy, The Heavy and the girl strolled to the edge of RED town along the way making idle conversation. Heavy and Spy were at the back. Spy was looking at the group thinking hard. Heavy looked at him sideways.  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Red...?" He asked. Spy skimmed his eyes to the gentle Heavy's blue before sighing and pulling back another breath on his cigarette.  
"It haz to be done by me..."  
"You can turn back no-"  
"No." Snapped Spy turning his head at Heavy biting down on the roll of paper in his mouth. "No... He knowz it'z coming... We both have for a long time..." Spy looked down at the dirt. Heavy sighed and looked ahead.  
There in the distance. Was the BLU town.  
There in the distance. Was Hell.

* * *

Molly look a breath as be ducked inside a rundown shop. She clenched her arm against the pain of the stab wound. Her heart speeding along. She only made it this far with her wits. But she needed a weapon. She looked around the dusty store. The shelves bare, some thrown over. She picked herself up and moved around, keeping away from the boarded up windows that let in streaks of light from in-between the panels. She moved behind the counter with an open and raided cash register. Something glinted from under the desk. Crouching down, Molly laid her eyes on a lonesome dessert Eagle. Grabbing it she checked the clip.  
Only three bullets. There had to be some ammo for it somewhere... But with the empty shelves... Hoped skimmed thin. She snapped the clip back in and stood up, her arm flaring with pain making her half drop the gun.  
"Fuck." Molly snarled grabbing the bleeding wound. She looked around behind the counter. Nothing. Bare. Turning her head she saw a large door. Molly moved over and rattled the door handled. It was locked. This was good. That means there could be good stuff in the room. She just needed to get in and quietly. She could shoot open the lock. But the noise would give away her location. And with that psycho on the loose it was best to stay hidden. She needed another way.  
_'Come on... THINK.'_ She screamed in her head. She ducked down behind the counter and looked for a key, anything, rooting around in the large cabinets swinging the doors for them open.  
Suddenly the door of the shop smashed open. Molly snapped her head round. She could see his shadow luring round the side of the counter. Thinking fast she moved to the inside of the cabinets and slowly and quietly closed the door. Thank God the door wasn't rotten to hell. She peered through a crack in the wooden cover, watching his shadow move. The tapping of his black shoes clicking as he moved around the dusty store echoed off the walls eerily. He whistled a tune. The sweet symphony leering through the air as he looked for his prey. Molly's breath caught her throat as he tapped closer. The streak of smoke flowed over to the edge of her sight. He moved over standing in front of the door. His short black hair that skimmed into his grey stubble. His blue eyes danced around the room, enjoying the chase. He blew out a steam of smoke into the air and put the half burnt tobacco back into his mouth. The pocket knife glinted in his other hand, the stream of light breaking through the boarded up windows lighting it up, fresh blood trailing to the tip and dripping down to the dusty floor. He looked at the empty cash register and moved over to it, blocking Molly's view with his trouser leg of his blue suit. He slowly pushed the open tray back into the resister, sending a chilling 'ting' in the air. He turned, tapping those black shoes on the blacked tiled floor and started to whistle once more. A lonesome tune. He grabbed the door handle of the mystery room and turned it. Finding it was locked he moved his hand to his mouth and pulled back on the lit paper. He put his other hand into his trouser pocket as he burnt the last of the cig out and casted the nub to the floor. He stepped on it as he let a breath of smoke flow from his puckered lips, twisting his heel as the spark spluttered out. Without any warning he pulled his hand from his pocket with a revolver in his grasp and pointed it at the lock. With a swift pull of the trigger a bullet was sent to the lock, busting it open. With a mighty kick, the door cracked open and flew away to a dark from. The man stuck his head in and skimmed the room. He chuckled and turned back facing the store. Molly watched him as he stood humming that lonesome tune into the air. With a small smile he looked down to the cabinet, straight at Molly. Molly froze as his insane smile grew.  
"I opened it for you... Little white rabbit."  
Molly moved away from the crack as he clicked away from sight. He started to sing in the same tune as the whistle.

_"Oh, it's fun to play games with everyone.  
Hide and seek is fun but lonesome.  
If you can't find someone you lose.  
And you find them, they lose too..." _

The opening and closing of the front door cut out the voice, but it still rang in Molly's ears. She slowly opened the door pointing the Dessert out first. She stood up pointing the gun around the room. He was gone. Molly turned and looked at the dark beckoning room. With her gun still pointed at the empty shop, she moved backwards into the dark unknown.

* * *

Heavy shook his head as he came out of the BLU deserted bar.  
"Sorry friends. No girl in there."  
Eva looked around the littered Town. The team made it clear not to call for her, in case they give away their position to the Blu Spy. Medic rooted around some cardboard boxes whistling as if for a dog.  
"Come out little Frau. We is friendlies."  
Eva walked over the bar's outside wooden walkway trailing her hand on the oak banister.  
What if the Blu Spy had found Molly...?  
_'Molly can defiantly take care of herself... But if what they say about this guy is true? Taking down half the squad by himself...?'_ Eva shook her head.  
Scout scooted up beside her.  
"Yer know we'll find her. I mean if we do run into blue tits I'll quickly brush him off." He smirked pushing out his chest, flexing slightly. Eva looked up at him.  
"But everyone says he's really dangerous..."  
"Pfft. He ain't nothing. I'm the fastest around here. He couldn't touch me even if I wanted him too! Like I said. I ain't scared of no Spy…" Suddenly Red Spy appeared out of nowhere in front of the pair. "Peek-a-Boo." He halfway shouted. Scout quickly leaped back with a yelp, smashing into Heavy who was peering inside the bar's window in case he missed anything. Heavy then smashed into Medic who was about to show everyone the penny he had found. When Heavy collided into the specked man he let out a cry  
"Gott im Himmel!" He squeaked as Heavy sat on him.  
Red' Hmpft' as he played with the cloak on his watch. "Not scared of ze Spy my arse."  
Eva giggled slightly, and then started to laugh louder and louder until she was hunched over in hysterics. Medic joined in with the laughter, then did Heavy along with Scout. Red Spy drifted his gaze at the giggling girl as she gasped for breaths. He lifted an eyebrow under his mask. He looked at the others and sighed. "What a bunch of idiotz."  
Eva wiped her eyes and stood up straight. Heavy rolled off Medic and helped him to his feet as he showed the penny to his large friend. Eva looked up on the street to see a figure standing outside the abandoned shop. Eva blinked and gasped. Molly looked over. She smiled and waved her arm in the air.  
"Holy shit!" She cried.  
"Molly!" Eva shouted as she leaped over the wooden banister and ran to her friend.  
Eva threw herself at her friend and hugged her hard. "Jesus fucking Christ. You had me so worried." Molly laughed.  
"You know I can take care of myself." She smiled. Eva grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her. Heavy and the group smiled as Eva tugged her friend to introduce her to the people that helped. "Guys! This is Molly! We found her!"  
Medic threw open his arms and smiled.  
"We found the frau!"  
Everyone was smiling. Apart from Red. His eyes were open wide. He moved forward.  
"EVA! GET ZE FUCK AWAY FROM 'ER!" Eva tilted her head, confused. The group looked at Red. Molly grew a dark smile on her face and stared to laugh. Eva turned to her friend as the disguise shimmered and vanished. The Blu Spy stood where Molly used to be, blue glittering eyes staring into Eva's widening horror filled. He grasped Eva's arm and pulled her towards himself, pulling out the pocketed blade and pushed it to her throat. Eva squealed as the group gasped with shock.  
"I caught myself a little fishy..." Blu purred, stroking Eva's side with his other hand. Red bit deep into the roll of paper. He fists shaking with rage. The eyes under his red mask filling with burning anger. "You will let 'er go." Growled Heavy taking hold of the machine gun he had on his back. Eva whimpered as Blu brought his head to the back of hers and sniffed her hair deeply.  
"But zhe zmells so good... Like fear..." Blu started to laugh insanely. Eva wriggled from under his grasp. Blu pushed the blade in on the young girl's throat. She instantly stopped and whined as the blade made a paper cut like slice on the tender skin. Blu move the blade to the side of Eva's neck and pressed it down as he moved. The knife cut in slightly, deep enough to draw blood. Eva yelped as the flash of pain was sent down her spine.  
"D-Don't hurt her, you knuckle head!" Shouted Scout, a little bit high pitched. Blu smirked as the red liquid trailed down Eva's neck. He brought his mouth to the skin and licked up the falling, salty blood. Eva whined and fidgeted at the feeling.  
"I said let her go!" Shouted Heavy, the softness in his eyes burning up. Blu brought his head away from the girl's neck and licked around his lips and smiled.  
"Being alone haz made you inzane..." Growled Red moving forward.  
Blu smiled at him.  
"A mad man. In mad world. Iz a zane one..."  
Red took another step. Blu moved the knife back to Eva's windpipe. "No, no, no, no..." Giggled Blu. "Back you go... Go on..."  
Red stood his ground. Blu smiled. He moved the pocket knife down to the girl's thigh and stabbed it deep into the flesh. Eva screamed at the sudden pain. Blu bought up his other hand and clamped it over her mouth as he pulled the bloodied blade out from her leg. "Shhhh... Shhhh... Little fish... Hush now..." Eva began to cry into Blu's black glove, from the pain and fear. Red growled and took steps back to meet up with the group. Blu smiled as Eva wailed into his glove. "You have a loooooovely voice..."  
"Dat is enough." Came a surprisingly low and serious tone from Medic. He casted his gaze over Blu, the happy go lucky Medic gone. "You will not hurt her no more. Do I make myself clear, dumm Kopf?"  
Blu titled his head. "No."  
Medic pulled his Medi gun from across his back, as a breeze was sent through the town casting his white coat behind him. He stared down Blu with cool blue eyes.  
Out of nowhere a shot was sent through the air. Everyone looked as Blu wrenched over, still clasping onto Eva. A pool of blood started to stain the back of his shoulder on the blue suit. He turned. Molly stood with a Rifle clutched in her hand, aiming down the sight. She pulled her head away, the wind picking up her long brown hair making whip behind her.  
"Get my Broski go, asswipe." She spoke with infernos burning in her eyes.  
Blu snarled. He brought up his watch and pressed the cloak button, he grabbed tighter into Eva, sending them both into invisibility. Molly and the group of men ran forward as Blu's maniacal laugh carried out through the town. "You son of a bitch!" Shouted Molly turning with rifle in hand. She turned and eyed down the group of men staring at her. She flicked her hair and squared them on. "Who are you...?" She asked. The men blinked. Medic moved forward blue eyes wide and sparkling.  
"You are not frau... You are Göttin..."  
Molly cocked an eyebrow.  
"What does that mean...?"  
Medic beamed and ran up to Molly taking her by the hand and kneeling on one knee.  
"You are the reason the birds' sing, why the dawn breaks, why I have lived to today!"  
Molly blushed as Medic's eyes sparkled.  
Red moved forward and pulled Medic back. He stared Molly in the eyes.  
"You're ze girl ve vere looking for." He spoke.  
Molly nodded. "I guess you were helping Eva find me..." Molly looked at the group. "What are your names?"  
Heavy waved. "I am Heavy weapons guy. This is Scout. Dat is Spy. And Dat is-"  
"Medic! I am Medic!" Shouted Medic jumping up and grabbing Molly. Molly yelled as Medic gripped her freshly badged arm. Medic panicked and let go. "You're hurt!" Medic yelped. He quickly snapped round his Medi gun and grabbed the lever and pulled down. Red aura poured from the nozzle and streamed round her arm. The pain ceased. Molly undid the badge and looked at her arm. The wound was gone. Molly blinked.  
"Wow. Thanks! That was pretty cool." Molly smiled.  
Medic stopped dead. He turned away and walked over to Heavy with a crimson face.  
Red shook his head. He looked around for any trace of where they had gone.  
"Are you coming vith us?" He snapped at Molly.  
Rubbing her arm, she nodded. "Of course I am. Kinda of a stupid question..."  
Red narrowed his eyes at the girl and turned ahead. "Ve must act fast... He vas always the child that breaks his toys..."  
Molly's eyes widened. "He's going to kill her?!" She yelped.  
Red turned and looked at her sideways. "You have to play vith your toys before you break vhem..." "What the hell is this guy...?" Molly growled.  
Red looked ahead and sighed.  
Heavy moved in. "Let focus in finding little girl."  
Molly nodded. "Any idea where to look?"  
"Blue tits is probably knows every inch of this place…"Mumbled Scout looking at the sun high in the sky.  
"Blue tits. Nice." Commented Molly. Scout smirked and nodded at her. Molly looked around  
"Don't suppose you guys know where to start?"  
"Oui." Whispered Red. The group looked at him as he turned to face them, blue eyes filled with regret. "I think I should tell you guyz zomething... You may not like it."  
Heavy lent in.  
"You don't have to say, comrade."  
Red shook his head. "No... It would make more sense if I tell zhem..."  
Heavy pressed his mouth into a hard line and looked at his friend with deep, doubting eyes.  
Red took in a fresh breath.

* * *

Blu looked back at his handy work. Eva dangled upside down tied by a rope attached to the high wooden beam above. The girl's mouth was stuffed with bandages preventing her from calling for help. Blu smiled thinly and circled the girl like a shark in water. Eva trailed his with her eyes before he moved round to the back, were the knots of the rope held tight. Blu grabbed the knot of the rope and pulled it towards his body. He let the twine go, sending the girl to sway in the air, helplessly. Blu giggled as the tears from her cheeks fell to the floor.  
"You're like a caterpillar… In itz cocoon… You'll be a beautiful butterfly, if you make it that long anyway…" He purred, gently kicking her around.  
The stab wound on Eva's leg had now scabbed over with crusty blood. The pain was still shooting through her being as the ropes carried her over the floor. Blu spun on one foot around the abandoned church. The coloured glass shooting light around the rotting hall. The lights dancing along with him as he twirled and moved around with the hostage. He put up his arm, but with the bullet wound he could only manage half way. He snarled at the pain and grabbed his bloodied shoulder. "Your friend got me…" He brought his hand to his face, the red mercury patted on his black glove. He grinned at the sight of the blood moving down to the bottom of the fabric and trailing down, staining the blue sleeve. Blu brought his hand in front of Eva's face. He pushed his index finger onto her forehead drawing the red liquid onto her skin. "Look, I'm Da Vinci." He laughed. Eva whimpered, feeling helpless.  
"THUNDER BIRDS ARE GO." Came a shout. Blu spun to see Molly lining up her rife. She shot, making Blu duck.  
"Ha missed!" He snorted standing up straight.  
"Did I?" Asked Molly cocking an eyebrow. Blu frowned. A snap came from the ropes that held Eva up. Molly had shot partly through the twine. Scout moved quickly, kicking off the wooden church seats.  
"You suck!" He snorted pulling a face at Blu. Scout move past him, catching onto Eva before the rope snapped all the way. Catching the girl, he looked at her and smiled. "Told you I had this." He grinned. Eva blinked and bit a muffled 'Thank you' into the gag in her mouth. Scout kicked off the floor, starting up a sprint once more. Blu snarled and pulled out his revolver. He aimed down the sight, but before he could fire Red appeared out from his cloak and hit his arm. Blu yelled and took the shot. The bullet travelled through the air, pushing itself into the side of Scout's body as he ran. Scout yelled with pain. His leg catching the side of a wooden bench he was leaping over, throwing the tied up Eva into the air and crashing onto the floor. "Shit that hurt!" Scout yelled, looking down. The red shirt made it hard to see the blood soaking the fabric. Eva muffled a yell to Molly, who was rushing over to help.  
"Shit!" She cursed. "Heavy!"  
Heavy moved through the open door as fast as he could on the stumps of legs he had.  
"I have little girl!" He shouted scooping up the bound Eva. Molly rushed over to Scout.  
"M-Mama…?" He breathed.  
"Dumb ass! Get your head in the game!" She shouted grabbing his arm and pulling it over her shoulder. Scout moaned in pain as he was forced to stand. "Come on!" Shouted Molly pulling him along.  
Blu moved forward to grab the injured Scout. Molly seeing his reaching arm, quickly moved round with an outstretched leg, connecting it with the side of Blu's skull. "Piss off Blue tits!"  
Scout mumbled a laugh before grinding his teeth against the pain.  
"T-That's my joke… Get… Your own…." He breathed, the room of lights started to fade into black. He fell limp. Molly held onto him tighter.  
"MEDIC!"  
Medic moved into the church. He grabbed the other side of Scout and pulled him out of the churches doors with the help of Molly, Heavy following them with the wrapped Eva in his arms. He grabbed the gag shoved in Eva's mouth and pulled it out. The girl coughed her mouth dry. She looked back at Red who was pulling Blu back.  
"What about Red?" Quietly said Eva. Heavy looked back for just a moment before looking back ahead.  
"He needs to do this alone. May the mother watch him."  
Eva looked up at the fearful man and back at the two. Heavy marched out the doors, to the sight of Medic pouring red aura onto Scout's limp body.  
"Oh… No…" Heavy mouthed.  
Medic stopped the flow. He looked at Molly who was holding Scout's hand and shook his head slightly. Molly scrunched up her face, holding back tears. Eva looked at Scout's peaceful face. His eyes closed. You could have been mistaken him as if he was just sleeping. Eva rolled her head into Heavy's chest and sobbed. Heavy held tightly onto the girl. He looked over his shoulder at the closing church doors with sad, burning eyes.  
"Kill him comrade."

* * *

Blu stood away from Red, glaring at him with heat.  
"I guess I zhould of zeen this coming…" Hummed Blu. Red narrowed his eyes.  
"You knew zhis was coming…" Red slid his hand into the inside of his red jacket and pulled out his revolver. Blu smiled and reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his own gun.  
"Yeah… I guess I did." He murmured.  
Red and Blu stared at each other, guns by their sides, eyes at a conflict. The coloured lights shimmered around the church hall, the wooden benches rowed, making an alley for the pair.  
"Draw." Calmly spoke Red.  
Like a flash Red moved sideways balancing on the edge of a bench as Blu fired. Red moved around, running in the backs of the benches as Blu followed his with a range of fires. Red jumped from the benches to the floor of the alleyway running for the other Spy. Blu moved to the side as Red brought up his gun and fired shots at his head. Blu jumped back as Red carried on in his tracks. Finding his ammo to be out for his gun, Blu threw the revolver to the floor as he flicked out his blade. Red fired again at his foe, Blu moved out of the bullets and launched for Red as he got close enough, blade extended. The pair fell to the floor as Blu stabbed the blade into Red's jacket fabric. Red gasped letting go of his revolver as Blu leered over him, hand still on blade.  
"You. Were always. Seconded best." Blu laughed insanely.  
Red coughed.  
"First the worst. Seconded the best…"  
Red brought up his fist to meet Blu's grey stubbled chin. With a sickening crack, Blu was sent rolling off him. Red moved on top over Blu pushing him down with his forearm. Blu choked as he looked at the knife still stabbed in Red's chest. Red glared down Blu. "It ends now… Brother."  
Red took the knife in his chest and pulled it out. He turned the blade to his brother's throat. With a quick flick, the knife cut deeply and swift. Blu sputtered as blood sprayed onto the floor. Red stood up over Blu. He moved his hand to the sliced fabric at his chest. Pulling his jacket, he moved his hand to the inside of the cut and pulled out a packet of smokes that were sliced into. He opened the cart to see the mangled rolls. He looked down at his brother's limp carcass, the blood from his throat dipping into his face as it spread on the holy floor. With a pain filled gaze Red turned and walked down the hall. A lonely tapping echoing as Red opened the doors and stepped out into the falling sun's light. Leaving his brother to rot in the house of the lord, baptised in his own blood.

* * *

Molly nodded to Engineer as he pushed the hood to the car down.  
"Will she run?" She asked.  
"She's a new car." Engi smiled as Molly moved past him, opening the car door and turning the keys in the ignition. With a chutter from the exhaust the car spluttered into life. With a gentle smile Molly slid into the driving seat and honked the horn, making Engi jump and almost drop his tools. Eva looked over her shoulder to Molly who was waving out the car window.  
"I guess it's time to go…" She mumbled.  
Heavy smiled and patted Eva with a huge hand.  
"It's been interesting, little one."  
Eva looked over to Red who was staring off into the distance. Heavy saw Eva's concern for the French man and knelt down face to face with her. "He will okay little one. He is strong and credit to team."  
Eva sighed and nodded.  
Medic stood at the side with the dirtied shovel used to bury the young man who was determined to make it to the end. Medic pushed up his specs and let out a shaky breath. He looked over at Molly who was waiting for her friend and placed the shovel over his shoulder.  
"I shall go back to town. Tell Göttin I say good bye…"  
Eva waved as Medic shuffled back to town, only looking back at the mound of dirt with a red flower placed neatly on the top.

Eva opened the car door and ducked her head under to get in. Molly undid the window on both sides to talk to Heavy and Red who had come up to the vehicle.  
"Maybe we could come back one day." Smiled Molly weakly.  
"One day comrade." Smiled Heavy.  
Eva looked at Red at the corner of her eye. He was looking at her with deep blue eyes. Eva blinked as he turned away and looked at the floor.  
With the last of their goodbyes, Molly started up the engine. Eva waved as the wheels rolled forward sending dust behind the car. Heavy, Red and Engi waved goodbye.  
"You did good comrade." Heavy spoke softly to Red.  
Red said nothing. Just carried on waving to the little car, running away into the setting sun.  
The red flower on the dirt mound waved in the breeze. Wilting slightly in the sun's rays.

**End.**


End file.
